


Five Things Bucky Hated About Autumn and the One Thing He Really Loved

by WinterIronCap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Fic, Bucky doesn’t like Fall, Bucky hates pumpkin spice, Bucky snarks Steve, M/M, Nicknames are my guilty pleasure, Tony Loves Cuddles, Winter is a separate personality in Bucky’s body, at all, cavity enducing fluff, sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIronCap/pseuds/WinterIronCap
Summary: Bucky doesn’t like fall. That’s it, that’s the fic. Until Tony decides to change his mind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Winter Soldier/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Five Things Bucky Hated About Autumn and the One Thing He Really Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TellMeNoAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing BuckyBear and personaljunkdrawer for both beta reading this for me, I love you both and really really appreciate you looking it over for me!
> 
> CJ I’m so sorry this took so long, hope you enjoy the end result! I had fun writing this.

**Cocoa**

“I hate this weather,” Bucky growled, leaning into Steve’s side from where the blond was seated in front of one of the windows overlooking the city. “Fucking changes at the drop of a hat.”

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Steve pulled him closer into his side to warm him up. “Don’t let Tony hear you say that, he loves this time of year.”

“I don’t know how, it’s cold, trees are dying, ground is dirty-” Bucky snarked but was interrupted by Tony’s gasp of outrage from behind them.

“You  _ heathen! _ ” Tone exclaimed, walking in with a tray holding two mugs and a can of whipped cream. “Now I don’t regret not making you a cup of my famous cocoa!”

“Awe, Tony, don’t be like that, Bucky just doesn’t like the weather shifts,” Steve tried to soothe, accepting his mug of cocoa.

“Hmph, still a heathen,” Tony pouted, setting the tray on the side table before grabbing his mug and the whip cream to put on the side. Standing straight, he adjusted his oversized sweater, walking over to them before perching on Bucky’s lap abruptly. “There, I should keep you warm, you fall-hater.”

“I wouldn’t hate it that much if I get you in my lap, doll.” Bucky teased, arms wrapping around Tony’s waist to hold him close as he leaned over to pick up the mug. He added a giant dollop of whip cream from the can before sitting back into Bucky’s hold, legs crossed over Steve’s lap. The blond stroked over his calves soothingly, alternating the pressure sometimes to ease tense muscles.

Burying his nose into Tony’s neck, Bucky slowly inhaled, feeling the tension draining out of him as he took in more of Tony’s scent. He let the sounds of Steve and Tony’s gentle whispers washover him, soothing him they talked. He didn’t focus on their topic of discussion, just the sound of their voices calming him.

“You want a sip, Bucky, baby?” Tony asked him a little later, hand stroking through his hair gently raising him from the fugue he had fallen into. “Have a taste of what you’re missing out on?”

Silently raising his head up, Bucky squeezed Tony in thanks when he held the mug up to his lips, letting him taste the chocolate sweetness inside. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Welcome,” Tony smiled at him, tilting his head in consideration for a second. “You missed out on the whip cream.”

“That’s okay, there’s some left,” Bucky assured him.

“Where, I was sure I got it a-” Tony’s question was silenced by Bucky’s lips pressing to his in a chaste kiss. Tony let out a moan when he felt Bucky’s tongue licking over and around his mouth, chasing the taste of whip cream left over there.

“Yummy,” Bucky murmured, pulling away slowly.

**Scarves**

“Fury is a monster and I hate him.”

“Tony-“

“I should stalk him until he walks down a dark alley then jump out and repulser his ass for doing this.”

“Sweet thing-“

“Pull on his eyepatch then let go so it snaps on his face until he is howling in pain.”

“Doll-“

“Steal his trench coat and wrap it around a cat then spray catnip all over the place and make him run around chasing it.”

“Love, it’s not worth all of that,” Bucky finally grabbed his boyfriend’s arm, spinning him to land onto his lap so that he could wrap him in his arms. “It’s just a quick mission, don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Asshole did this just to piss me off, I know it.” Grumbled Tony, pouting petulantly. 

“Yes yes yes, Fury is out to get you,” Bucky agreed solemnly, nuzzling into Tony’s neck until the younger male squirmed away, shoulder coming up to nudge away from the ticklish sensation.

“When do you have to go?” Tony questioned, staring up at Bucky.

“I should be leaving soon, I need to be at SHIELD in 20 minutes.” Bucky told him reluctantly, letting himself be pulled up by Tony who held up his jacket for him to slip into.

“I’ll miss you,” Tony admitted softly, hands straightening the lapels on Bucky’s jacket.

“I’ll be home soon love, I won’t let Fury keep me away from you for long.” Bucky promised, fingers gently tracing over Tony’s cheek. 

“I know,” Tony assured with a smile before his eyes widened suddenly. “Oh before I forget, give me a sec!”

Bucky watched bemused as Tony rushed to the hall closet, throwing coats and hats haphazardly over his shoulder. A cry of excitement caught his attention as Tony rushed over with a bright red scarf edged with gold. 

“Here,” Tony crowed, wrapping the scarf around Bucky’s neck securely. “I noticed you don’t have one, take mine. It’s getting cooler out there this time of year.”

“Thanks love,” Bucky smiled at him. “Tell me honestly, this is a Gryffindor scarf isn’t it?”

“Shut up and kiss me in, thanks,” Tony ordered, pulling him down by the scarf ends to press their lips together.

“For the love of god, Fury just wants a report filed, you can be away from each other for twenty minutes!” Steve growled as he walked past the two kissing men.

**Leaf Piles**

“Sweetheart, no,” Bucky protested, stubbornly not going when Tony tugged insistently on his arm.

“Bucky please, for me?” Tony begged.

“Tony, that’s so...childish!” Bucky protested, avoiding Tony’s puppy dog eyes.

“What’s wrong with being childish, Soldier?” Tony questioned, eyebrows raised in judgement. “We adult all week, fight three eyed cross eyed aliens, we can afford to be childish.”

“But Tony-“

“No, now watch and learn.” Tony shot him down, dropping his hand as he ran down the sidewalk, jumping up and belly flopping into a giant pile of dry leaves. 

Bucky stared in shock as his boyfriend sat up happily, leaves tangled in his hair with one sticking up like a flag. He pressed a hand to his mouth as a snicker passed his lips, unable to control himself when Tony tilted his head in confusion, flag leaf and all. He clutched at his sides desperately as he laughed at the image the genius made, tears trailing from his eyes at the hilarity of the situation. 

“Come on Snowflake, join me!” Tony urged, smiling when he saw the older man take a running leap into the leaf pile beside him, leaves flying around them as they rolled around in happiness.

**Pumpkin Spice**

“You’re coming up with new methods of torture.”

“Bucky, I love you.”

“You say that but you’re torturing me.”

“I don’t torture you love.”

“I love you, doll, why would you do this to me?”

“Bucky, Snowflake, love of my life, for the last time, I am not trying to torture you,” Tony sighed in exasperation. “All I did was let you try my pumpkin spice latte!”

“Those words in a name are blasphemous!” Bucky protested heatedly. “Who looks at a pumpkin and is like let’s add all this spice and vanilla and…whatever the loving hell is in that monstrosity!”

“It’s a fall staple!” Tony protested.

“Pie is a fall staple,” Bucky growled back. “Falling leaves is a fall staple. Dying trees is a fall staple. Pumpkin spice is the Devil's way of saying I hate freaking fall!”

“It’s an acquired taste,” Steve tried to help Tony out.

“Your taste buds have been dead for years, punk,” Bucky snarked at him.

“See if I share my pumpkin spice with you again.” Tony whimpered.

“Sweet thing, I would eat poison if you fed it to me and I would be happy,” Bucky confessed sweetly. “But something that tastes like that, I would throw up from. I mean, I would eat or drink it cause you gave it to me, but no amount of love for you will disguise that concoction's taste. This must be what Polyjuice potion tastes like.”

“Never should have made you watch those movies.” Tony grumbled, hiding a blush into his mug of pumpkin spice.

**Maze**

“I still cannot believe you did that,” Tony’s voice complaining echoed down the hall, startling the occupants of the living room.

“Doll, I apologized,” Bucky’s calm voice responded. 

“No, you said, 'Would it help if I apologized?'!” Tony grumbled back, storming into the living room as he stripped off his scarf and jacket, throwing them on an empty chair. 

“And you said it wouldn’t, so I didn’t,” Bucky replied, unzipping his hoodie to show only a tight white tank top underneath. 

“W-well, uh, yeah,” Swallowing harshly, Tony coughed to clear his throat as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts and move his eyes away from Bucky’s exposed pecs. “You-yeah, you punched the guy in the face, apologizing wouldn’t have helped your situation.”

“You punched a guy in the face?” Clint asked from his seat, eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“He deserved it.” Bucky told them solemnly.

“That is  _ your _ opinion,” Tony snapped at him.

“Considering he’s the one who punched the guy, I would say his opinion is the only one that truly matters Tony,” Natasha piped up, head tilted in curiosity as she caught Bucky’s eye. “I thought Tony was taking you to a corn maze, how did that turn into you punching someone?”

Tony crossed his arms petulantly, glaring at Bucky. Shooting him a smirk, Bucky focused his full attention on Natasha as he answered her. “We did go to the corn maze. Some punk ass bitch decided he was gonna jump out in front of us, so I punched him.”

Blinking in confusion, Steve stared at Bucky in wonder. “You punched someone for jumping out and...scaring you?”

“I didn’t say he scared me, punk,” Bucky smacked him on the back of the head, glaring at the blonde. “That asshole tried to grope Tony.”

“He did not,” Tony refuted, glaring darkly at a snickering Bruce.

“Doll, I don’t go around punching people,” Bucky told him gently. “That guy was reaching for your ass, I ain’t gonna let some punk ass loser touch you when I could stop it.”

“He wasn’t aiming for my ass-BUCKY!” Tony yelped when Bucky’s body pushed into his, metal hand reaching around to grab a handful of Tony’s ass. “What are you doing?!”

“Demonstrating,” Bucky told him simply, ignoring Clint’s wolf whistle. “This is what that bitch was doing, it would have ended in an ass grab.”

“Still doesn’t mean you punch him.” Tony grumbled, reluctantly leaning against Bucky’s chest as the fight bled out of him.

“Can’t let anyone treat my fella like that,” Buck leaned his chin against the top of Tony’s head, holding him close as Tony melted against him upon hearing the claim.

“Maybe we should all go together, it could be fun.” Bruce piped up.

“Why not, watching Bucky punch people is always fun.” Clint agreed, Natasha nodding in agreement from beside him.

“Great, tomorrow’s headline: Avengers Banned from Fall Corn Maze due to Newest Member’s Aggressive Tendencies.” Steve moaned.

“Ah, we’ve made the headlines for worse,” Natasha raised her glass in a mock toast, smiling at Bucky’s laugh and Tony’s complaint of ‘that’s not a good thing!’

**+1 Rain**

“Bucky over there!” Tony gasped out, pulling Bucky along to the side to stand under a store awning. Panting from their run, Tony turned to stare up at his boyfriend, smiling at the hair plastered to his face, dripping water into his eyes.

“Explain to me again why it was a good idea to go out in the middle of the night for marshmallows of all things?” Bucky grumbled, staring out into the torrent of rain coming down.

“Can’t have s’mores without marshmallows, Snowflake,” Tony informed him sagely.

“We didn’t have to make s’mores tonight you know,” Bucky told him, ice grey eyes tracking over Tony’s soft features. 

“But, Bucky....” Tony pouted up at him, moving closer to wrap his arms around Bucky’s waist. “Can’t have fall without the fireplace crackling in the corner and can’t have a fireplace without the s’mores! It’s tradition.”

“Really now?” Bucky mused, head bent to stare down at Tony’s upturned face. His wet hair dripped onto pale skin but was ignored by both men who were busy staring into each other’s eyes. “And is getting rained on while going out to grab more marshmallows and being stuck under a store awning in a downpour also a fall tradition?”

“Not usually,” Tony quipped, smiling up at him. “But we can always make it one, just for us.”

“Oh really?” Bucky humoured him, pulling Tony’s body in tighter to himself. 

“Yes,” Tony decided, standing on his toes to brush a feather light chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Love you, Bucky,” another kiss. “Love you Winter.”

Smiling, Bucky’s eyes flashed grey before going back to their ice grey color. “We love you too. This is a good tradition to have, a late night walk, making out with our fella in the rain. Makes this useless season worth it.”

Tony’s cry of ‘You heathen, take that back!’ was cut off by Bucky (or was it Winter?) pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.


End file.
